As a communication method for a digital cordless telephone, Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunications (DFCT) system has been known. Patent Literature 1 discloses a cordless telephone using the DECT system. A cordless telephone of Patent Literature 1 is configured to prevent quality degradation of a call by switching the channel automatically before the quality degradation of a call is recognized by a user.